


When Forever Ends

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Mating Bond, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Permanent hiatusDerek and Stiles break up on their one year anniversary after Derek comes home and smells another scent on Stiles and accuses him of cheating which of course Stiles denies doing.Derek breaks it off with Stiles and then starts researching how to break a mating bond. Meanwhile Stiles is going through a crisis of his own.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 54
Kudos: 367





	1. Where Did It Go So Wrong?

Chapter One – Where Did It Go So Wrong?

Stiles knocked on the door of Derek’s home only to receive no answer he wasn’t shocked not really. So, he knocked again only for Isaac to open the door.

“You here to get the rest of your stuff?” Isaac asked glaring his eyes flashing at Stiles.

Stiles refused to back down he had been dealing with the supernatural for years now and they didn’t scare him. “No, I am here to speak to Derek.”

Isaac snorted, “Well I hate to tell you this but he’s not here right now.”

Stiles nodded sarcastically and pointed behind him, “Yeah! Which is why his car is parked right in front of the house. Come on just…”

“How could you?” Isaac interrupted his voice full of menace and Stiles closed his mouth in shock. “Yeah Derek told me that you have been cheating on him.”

Stiles bit his lip hard enough to draw blood at that accusation for it still stung first hearing Derek say it and now Isaac. “I…”

“Save it Stiles!” Derek said from coming up behind Isaac. “I don’t want to hear it. I can still smell him on you so why don’t you go to him and make up your excuses.”

“Der…” Stiles started but stopped at the cold and distant look in Derek’s eyes. He felt a prickling in his eyes as he stared at his mate whose face was unreadable. Not going to cry, not going to cry, not going to cry he kept repeating to himself. “Please!” he begged.

But Derek turned away from him and picked up a box and shoved past Stiles on his way out the door to Stiles jeep. Isaac followed with another box just a moment later and Stiles just barely got out of the way as he plowed through the doorway.

It wasn’t long before the two of them had Stiles stuff loaded in his jeep and Isaac headed back inside of the house. But Derek stopped in front of him holding out a hand Stiles just stared at it in confusion.

“Your key,” he growled flashing his canines.

There was a lump forming in Stiles throat now that was making it hard for him to breathe and he felt like he was possibly on the verge of a panic attack. He had lost Derek forever and he had no clue as to why. He finally reached into his pocket and put out his keys and quickly located the one that goes to the house and took it off the chain and handed it to Derek.

Derek palmed the key and then turned away from Stiles without another word headed back inside his home and the moment he did the dam behind his eyes broke.

Stiles and Derek’s One Year Mating Anniversary OneW Week Ago…

Derek sniffs the air appreciatively as he unlocked the door the his and Stiles home smiling. “Something smells good.”

He found Stiles in the kitchen looking disappointed, “Damn,” he said. “I was hoping to have this done before you got back from meeting and running with the pack tonight.”

Derek came up behind Stiles smiling, “It’s fine baby.” He said putting his chin on the other man’s shoulder and inhaling the scent of his mate. “I am here now can help you finish up now.”

Stiles hummed and leaned back as Derek planted kisses down his neck and taking in his scent. It was then that he smelled something a bit off about his mate. ‘What the hell?’ he sniffed again only to be accosted by the smell of another and it was intertwined with Stiles scent so thoroughly.

Derek took in another deep whiff of his mate as Stiles hummed not realizing something was very wrong. And again, the scent of someone else perpetrated his nose making his senses tingle unpleasantly. And Derek snorted trying to get the smell out of his nose and Stiles stiffened underneath him in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” Stiles asked looking over his shoulder at Derek who was continuing to snort like a bug had flown in his nose and his was trying to get it out. When Derek didn’t answer Stiles turned all the way around to look at him. “Seriously dude?”

Derek backed away from him starting to cough, and Stiles made a move to come over and see if he was okay and Derek put his hand up to stop him.

Stiles stopped moving, “Seriously man what is wrong.”

It took a few minutes but Derek finally managed to get his coughing and snorting under control. “Who is he?”

Stiles cocked his head in confusion at Derek’s question, “Who is who?

“Don’t give me that Stiles,” Derek growled at him hurt written on his face. “Who the fuck have you been around that he has his scent all over you?”

Stiles could hardly breathe as he stared at Derek hurt and confusion filled his eyes as he watched he mate back away from him. “What are you talking about Derek? I never cheated on you. I love you.”

But Derek was past listening to him, “If you know what was good for you, I suggest leaving the premises immediately. And never come back.”

Stiles took a step towards Derek only to have the other man’s eyes flash red in his anger and his teeth started to elongate making him immediately back off. “Derek, I… oh my god… there was no one else I swear I love you and only you. Why would I cheat on you?”

“I don’t know,” Derek growled through his teeth. “You tell me. Who was it that you whored yourself out to?”  
Stiles took a step back a hand over his chest, “N – no – nobody,” he stammered. “I swear.”

“I can smell him on you Stiles,” Derek shouted. “And he’s managed to get his scent all over you. Who was it.”  
Stiles honestly didn’t know what to say he honestly didn’t know what Derek was talking about so he said nothing just looked at Derek with confusion in his eyes.

“Whatever,” Derek says. “You don’t have to tell me. But I want you to get out and don’t bother coming back.”  
“De -,” Stiles started but then swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. “Derek…”

“I don’t want to hear it Stiles!” Derek shouted teeth bared in his direction. “Get your stuff and go.”

Stiles bit his lip and hurried to their bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with as much clothing as it would hold. Before heading back downstairs with said bag he was hoping to see Derek one more time before leaving hoping this was just some horrible misunderstanding. But the other man was nowhere to be seen, and Stiles just opened the front door and left.

==========

“He really accused you of cheating son?” Sheriff Stillinski asked incredously. “I don’t believe it.”

"Yeah," Stiles muttered looking at his clasped hands in his lap. "I don't understand how I have been faithful the whole time."

"Maybe I can go over there and try to talk to him," his dad said running his hand over his gun. "If you get my meaning."

"Oh my god dad," Stiles said. "Please don't I'm sure that will just make it worse."

His dad just raised an eyebrow, "Oh and you have a better plan than?"

"Try talking to him when he has calmed down," Stiles suggested with a shrug. "He'll see that he made a mistake and that I would never cheat on him."

"I don't know son…" his dad started but stopped. "I mean he made it pretty clear from his acquisitions that he thinks you are in the wrong by cheating on him. Did you cheat?"

Stiles glared at his father, "Really dad!"

"Can't be to sure," dad said. "I just wanted to see it from all angles before I went after him from just hearing your side of it."

Stiles just shook his head exasperated before finally asking, "Can I please stay here? At least until I figure things out with Derek."

"Sure son," his dad said and a moment later stood up heading to the kitchen. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night ahead especially considering he could hear his son in the other room crying.

==========

Today…

Derek growled as he snatched another parking ticket off his car muttering as he said a few choice words. It was the third ticket he found on his car in as many days all having to do with parking.

"This is bullshit," he said a little louder than he meant to as people turned to stare at him. He glared right back at them until they turned and left.

Derek was grinding his teeth as he yanked open his car door nearly pulling it off the car entirely. He pulled out his phone riffling through his contacts until he reached the one he was looking for Stiles. He wanted to confront him and ask him what his father’s problem was but that meant talking to him and he didn’t think he had it in him to do so. He still loved the man with all his heart they were mates for God sake. But he was going to need a minute to forgive him for the cheating on him if he ever could.

Wolves mated for life and when he had chosen Stiles as his mate he seemed like the perfect mate at the time, and for a while they were perfect for each other. But now Derek wasn’t so sure and he was currently researching away to break their bond for good.

He sighed and went up a few names on the list to Scott to see if he could talk to Stiles about his father. He hit send and listened as the phone rang, a moment later Scott finally picked up the phone.

“Well you are the last person I thought would be calling me right now,” Scott said upon answering the phone.  
“I need you to talk to your friend,” Derek said.

“Stiles?” Scott asked.

“No Jackson!” Derek asked sarcastically. “Who else would I be talking about?”

“No,” Scott said. “You talk to him. He is your mate after all. Oh wait… What happened between you two anyways?”

Derek could feel the last reserves of his pertinence leaving him as rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. “He turned out to be a lying manipulative bastard that is what happened to us.”

“Whoa man,” Scott said. “That is my best friend you are talking about there. I’ve known him since we were kids and he isn’t like that at all.”

“Yeah well,” Derek continued as if he never got interrupted. “If I ever find out who he cheated on me with I will make sure to tell him all about how good of a friend he is before I beat him to a living pulp.”

“Is this conversation going anywhere?” Scott asked. “I am about to hang up.”

“I just wanted to ask you can you tell your little friend to get his father to back off,” Derek asked.

"And why would I do that?" Scott asked.

"Because we're pack and we are supposed to be watching out for one another," Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's rich coming from you," Scott said. "You want the sheriff to stop harrassing you, you can call and talk to him yourself." And without another word he hung up the phone.

Derek felt the crunch of phone in his palm as he heard the dial tone of his phone cursing as he saw the destroyed phone.


	2. Bond Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is determined to find a way to break a mating bond, Stiles goes to the hospital and gets himself checked out, and Peter figures out what is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long wait for chapter two I have been way to busy wit work and everything and wasnt able to work on this as much as i wanted to but here it it i hope you like it.
> 
> p.s. i am participiting in MilWordy a YouTube challenge that Kate Cavanagh is hosting and a lot of authortube is participating in so hopefully with this new goal i might be able to get more chapter out faster.

**CHAPTER TWO** – Bond Breaking

‘Well that was a waste of time,’ Derek thought as he slammed the book back on the bookshelf growling. It had been a little over a month since he had actively begin searching for a way to break his mating bond to Stiles with no luck and his patience was wearing thin.

Derek could still feel the little weasel through the bond, and he didn’t like it he didn’t like it at all. He wanted Stiles gone. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t always block him the worst time seemed to be early in the morning right before he awoke it the bond would open wide and he felt everything Stiles was feeling. And if that wasn’t bad enough his pack was now split between those who were on the side of Stiles and those taking his side.

“The faster I break this bond the better,” Derek muttered out loud.

“Do I even want to know what happen?” came a voice from behind him and Derek spun around and saw Peter standing in the doorway.

“Peter what are you doing here?” Derek asked. “Where have you been?”

“I thought I would stop by for a visit see how my nephew is doing,” Peter said coming into the room. “I am curious though what do you mean by “Break this bond.”

Derek gritted his teeth he really didn’t want to talk to his uncle about this, ‘But he might be able to help in the research of breaking a mating bond.’

“Do you know anything about breaking a mating bond?”

==========

Stiles POV…

Stiles heaved into the toilet in front of him groaning as the burn from last night’s dinner came back up. He had no clue how long he was hunched over the toilet for but the pain in his stomach finally seemed to lessen with each heave.

After what felt like forever but was probably only a few minutes Stiles sat back against the tub. “Ugh,” he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him.

“Stiles,” he heard his dad call from the other side of the locked door. “Stiles son open up. Let me have a look at you.”

Stiles stayed where he was on the floor, he honestly didn’t think he was going to be able to move at the moment even if he wanted to. His whole body felt weighted down for some reason, and it didn’t help that he was feeling tired all the time now. He had to work, and he didn’t think that he had the energy to go in right now.

His dad knocked again on the door, “Son if you don’t open up, I am going to break down this door.”

That was one expense that neither one of them needed right now so Stiles tried to get off the floor to unlock the door but halfway up a dizzying sensation hit and he fell right back down. “I can’t,” he finally muttered so low that he was afraid his father had not heard him. But then there was banging coming from the other side of the door and a moment later the hinge fractured and opened.

Noah Stillinski took one look at his son and made a quick decision, “That’s it I am taking you to the hospital.”

“No dad,” Stiles started to protest. “I am fine just give me a few minutes and I will be up and ready for work.”

His dad shook his head fervently, “No your not. You are heading to the hospital.” Stiles opened his mouth to argue but his dad continued. “Son, now I am acting as your dad and your boss here. As a dad I am concerned for your well-being. This is the fifth day this week you have been upchucking into the toilet and I am concerned about your health. I don’t need you coming into the station today feeling less then yourself. Now as your boss I am going to have to give you the day off get yourself checked out. The station needs you healthy and at your best son.”

Stiles finally nodded his head in agreement his dad was right this was getting a little scary. He remembered his mom and how she looked just before getting diagnosed with cancer and was wondering if this was maybe the start of it. He started to get up but was still filling pretty weak, so his father held out his hand and Stiles quickly grabbed it and his dad hauled him to his feet.

“Thanks dad,” Stiles said he said before turning and flushing the toilet trying not to stare at the contents in it. He went into his bedroom and quickly grabbed some clothes to change into before heading back into the bathroom.

==========

Derek’s POV…

“So are you going to help me or not,” Derek asked Peter.

“I don’t know,” Peter said stroking his chin. “I mean it seems a bit far-fetched that you came to this reasoning. Are you sure that it wasn’t just someone that he worked with or something.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at that, “I am the alpha it is my job to provide for my mate. Therefore, I am the main breadwinner of the home I let him sit at home and enjoy the benefits of…”

Peter held a hand up, “Okay, I get the picture you don’t need to go into anymore detail. It just seems a little off that he would just up and cheat on you. Were you not throwing down in bed or something?”

“Really?” Derek growled.

“I’m just saying people cheat if they are not getting the satisfaction, they need from their mates is all,” Peter suggested. “I mean I have heard of wolves who do it if they feel they are being not satisfied by their wolf partner.”

Derek sighed he could see his uncle’s point it wouldn’t be the first time in history that one’s mate wasn’t happy about something and sought comfort in the arms of another. But still he would rather Stiles have opened up about his unhappiness rather than go into the arms of another man. “If he was so unhappy about it then why not talk to me about it.”

“Maybe he felt like he couldn’t do it,” Peter said biting his lip. “You might need a mediator. Someone who could help you work out your differences.”

“Like what a marriage counselor?” Derek scoffed. “Because that is definitely going to work out. We aren’t going to be able to tell the truth about the entire situation. And if we did the counselor is probably going to think we’re nuts.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I meant someone closer to home. You said that the pack is split between standing between believing you and taking Stiles side of things. Maybe you should get together and try to work out your differences that way.”

“Let me get this straight,” Derek said. “You want me to call a pack meeting and invite my ex and hope they can help set things right between us.”

“Sounds better to me then trying to willfully break a ‘Mating Bond,’” Peter said. “I did tell you, that you shouldn’t rush into things with a teenager still in high school but you wouldn’t listen you were so in love. Oh Peter I have found my mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with him now look at you.”

“For you information Stiles had just graduated from high school when we got together,” Derek said. “And he had turned eighteen months prior to that so he was a legal adult at that point.”

“My point still stands you should have waited a little longer before doing the mating ritual that tied you two together,” Peter said. “He was still a teen and most teens don’t know what they want immediately he might have wanted to date other people before being tied down for life.”

“So what are you saying that I robbed the cradle?” Derek asked putting his head in his hands. “Because I didn’t he was actually twenty when we bonded ourselves together.”

“Whatever,” Peter said. “You wanted my advice I was just giving it to you.”

“I didn’t want your advice I wanted to know if you knew how to break a mating bond,” Derek growled eyes flashing. “But I can see that you are useless in that regard otherwise you would have given me the information already.”

“Why not ask Deaton,” Peter suggested. “He specializes in our kind or have you forgotten he might know a thing or two about it.”

Derek honestly hadn’t thought about Deaton in the month sense this whole mess had started.

==========

Stiles POV Beacon Hills Clinic…

His dad dropped him off at the clinic before heading for work.

“I told you dad that I felt better I can head to work now,” Stiles argued refusing to get out of the car. “That shower did wonders on my body I swear.”

His dad turned around in his seat to stare at his son, “You still need to get checked out son. I don’t care how good that shower made you feel.”

“But…” Stiles started but his dad interrupted.

“No buts son people just don’t get sick for no reason and you have been sick for days,” his dad said. “And I told you that I have given you the day off so no matter what I don’t want to see you there today.” Stiles opened up his mouth to argue but was stopped by his dad again, “I mean it son. If I catch you in or around the police station, I am going to have to fire you.”

“Fine,” Stiles said yanking on the door handle to open the car he was about to get out when he was stopped by the seatbelt. “Damn it,” he muttered unbuckling himself before hopping out of the car slamming the door behind him.

“Love you, son,” his dad called from the open window right before pulling off.

Stiles sighed as he stared at the red brick building in front of him thinking that he might as well get this over with as soon as possible as he headed into the building.

==========

“So, you say that you have been feeling under the weather lately,” the doctor said.

“I wouldn’t call it that exactly,” Stiles said. “I have been throwing up a lot especially in the morning and I have been feeling really tired as of late too.”

The doctor noted everything down in his computer in front of him before asking, “And when exactly did this start?”

“A few days ago,” Stiles said. “But like I said it seems to come and go.”

“Gotcha,” the doctor said pushing up his glasses on top of his nose. “Any other symptoms off hand that you can think of.”

“No not off the top of my head no,” Stiles said shaking his head then he remembered. “Wait but I do be getting awful headaches as of late.”

The doctor nodded making more notes in his computer, “Okay.” He said. “I am going to have one of my nurses come in and get a urine sample and draw some blood I want to send them off to be tested.”

“Is there anything to worry about?” Stiles gulped.

“I’m not going to lie to you son,” the doctor said sitting on a stool in front of him and taking off his glasses and wiping them off on his shirt before putting them back on. “Given what you have told me about your family history it sounds like there may be cause for concern. But I don’t want to alarm you just yet cause it may be just your run of the mill cold or flu or something. But just to be sure lets get these tests done just in case. Your father was right to have you come in today.”

  
Stiles smiled grimly swallowing back the nausea that was coming back full force. The doctor saw what was happening and quickly grabbed a trashcan and handed it to Stiles.

“It could still be nothing,” he tried to unhelpfully reply.

But Stiles was to far gone in emptying his already empty stomach to reply. What felt like hours later he finally sat the trashcan down on the ground and the doctor handed him a cup of water.

“Here drink this slowly,” he said and Stiles took the cup and complied. “I’ll give you a few minutes before sending in one of my nurses.”

Stiles nodded a thank you before continuing with his water.

God, he hoped that it wasn’t cancer that was the last thing he needed right now. He still wasn’t able to get through to Derek and try to talk to him was also grating his nerves, and he figured that was the original cause of his illness. But when it didn’t seem to disappear no matter what he did he finally figured that Derek wasn’t behind it.

‘Not that werewolves could get sick anyway,’ Stiles thought to himself. They seemed to be immune from all human diseases.

Stiles remembers asking Derek to give him the werewolf bite so that he could be immune too but Derek insisted that he loved him just the way he was.

And now he wondered if there was possibly a deeper meaning to that, that maybe Derek saw him as to childish or something. He remembered when they first met, they weren’t on the best of terms and Derek was always threatening to kill him. But slowly over the years he had grown used to the other man's tactics and had grown to love him.

But Stiles couldn’t think about Derek right now, he had to think about himself, and what being sick meant. ‘And hopefully, it’s not cancer,’ Stiles thought to himself as he heard a knock on the door and in walked a nurse.

==========

Peter’s POV…

Peter was driving down the road to get to Dr. Deaton’s office when he spotted something familiar in one of the parking lots. It was at the hospital clinic and he saw Stiles jeep there and at the sight of it a boiling rage filled him.

‘How dare this man hurt his nephew,’ he considered parking the car and heading over and slashing the man’s tires in revenge. He thought about it some more and realized that Deaton could wait for a little while.

Stiles had been a part of his family once too but with Derek wanting to divorce him it was clear that he didn’t consider him a part of it any more. So a little revenge won’t hurt anyone right.

Peter pulled off to the side of the road to wait for Stiles to leave the clinic.

==========

Stiles POV…

Stiles was about to leave the clinic trying to figure out how he was going to get home considering that his dad drove him here. When he was stopped by the receptionist at the front desk.

“Sir,” she said. “I have a message from your dad.”

Stiles went to the desk, “Yeah.”

She took out an envelope from her drawer and handed it to him and he quickly opened it to see his father’s handwriting and his car keys in the envelope.

“See you tonight son love you dad.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said to the receptionist before heading outside and easily spotted his jeep in the parking lot.

==========

Stiles honestly didn’t see the attack coming although he really should have in hindsight, Derek still had his goons hiding in the shadows. But when he looked up he noticed immediately that it wasn’t anyone he went to high school with, but Peter.

“What?” Stiles asked dumbfounded.

“How could you...” Peter said. “I can’t believe…”

Stiles held up a hand to try to stop the much stronger werewolf, he was just hoping at this point that he would make it out of this battle alive. And remarkably Peter stopped his assault on Stiles.

“What?” Peter said sniffing the air around Stiles. “How?”

Stiles slowly dropped his hands when he realized that Peter wasn’t attacking him anymore. He couldn’t help but look at the startled Peter who was now looking at him like he had never seen him before in his life.

“You… no that’s impossible,” Peter said looking Stiles up and down.

“What’s impossible?” Stiles asked curiously but Peter shook his head.

“That explains so much,” Peter said backing away from Stiles.

But Stiles wasn’t going to let him get away and he started walking towards the other man. "Explains what now. Tell me, Peter.”

“I need to get confirmation of this,” Peter said. “This hasn’t happened in centuries.”

“What hasn’t happened?” Stiles was getting annoyed now. “Would you just tell me and stop being cryptic please.”

“Derek you fool,” Peter said before running off and this time Stiles wasn’t able to catch him as he ran and jumped into his car and speed off into the distance.


	3. Emergency Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency Meeting are called and new information is leaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their kind comments and the kudos. it really makes my day; Also since everyone has figured it out already i added a new tag to the list.
> 
> Also since the milwordy challenge started i have writing like crazy second chapter i posted this week that is craay i hope you enjoy

CHAPTER THREE – Emergency Meetings

“You… no that’s impossible,” Peter said staring at the man in front of him in disbelief. ‘It can’t be this hasn’t happened in centuries.’ He thought to himself. But as he continued to stare at the young man his senses alight he couldn’t deny what was right there in front of him. 

“What’s impossible,” Stiles asked him.

But Peter was in too much shock to tell the truth to the man even though it was right there on the tip of his tongue, “That explains so much.” He said backing away from Stiles he needed answers and he needed them now. Stiles wasn’t going to believe him without proof, right? Stiles took a step towards him, ‘Shit!’ he muttered in his head. 

“Explains what now?” Stiles asked, “Tell me Peter.”

I need to get confirmation of this,” Peter said. “This hasn’t happened in centuries.”

“What hasn’t happened,” Stiles asked, and Peter could hear the annoyance in his voice. “Would you just tell me and stop being cryptic please.”

If he was right about this… “Derek, you fool.” And with that he managed to find the strength to escape the situation.

‘Sorry kid,’ Peter thought as he hopped into his car and drove out of there.  
==========  
“I can’t believe that Peter attacked you and then just left you out there,” Scott said in bewilderment. “But not before dropping some cryptic information on you on something that he sensed that was off about you and then he took off no explanation.”

“Sounds like typical Peter to me,” Lydia said from the couch. “Ya’ll remember what he did to me our sophomore year right. He attacked me and bit me and then I was left in the field for dead. Thank god for Jackson am I right.”

“She has a point,” Allison said. “Speaking of Jackson where is he? I thought he was your mate. You would think that he would be standing by you right now.”

Lydia snorted, “No, he decided to take Derek’s side in all of this sadly. I told him that if he did then don’t bother talking to me until he came to his senses.”

“Well I appreciate all the support that I can get right about now,” Stiles said. “Thank you.” He then turned to the rest of the group that was there, “Thank all of you for the support.”

“No problem,” Lydia said. “Anything for my friends.”  
The rest of the group matter your welcome before they dove back into business. 

“So what exactly were you doing before Peter had spotted you?” Allison asked.

Stiles bit his lip this was the part that he was nervous talking about with his friends especially when he hadn’t gotten the tests back yet and his illness could still be anything. “If I tell you guys you have to promise not to freak out.”

“What is it?” they asked in unison.  
==========  
Derek’s POV…

Peter wasn’t back from his talk with Deaton yet and Derek was starting to get worried was the talk not going so well? Or could it be just as possible that Deaton was holding out on the information because he took Stiles side of it.

It would definitely make sense considering that Scott McCall worked for him and he was probably telling him the biased side of the story. 

‘Oh well it looks like I am going to have to get this meeting started without him,’ Derek thought to himself.

He heard a knock on the door and he call for the person to come on in the door opened and in walked his loyal pack members.

”We’re here,” Jackson called. “What is it you needed from us.”

“I need you guys to help me to find something,” Derek said. “You know that me and Stiles are over relationship wise. But we still have the mating bond to be rid of. And right now I am having issues finding a good spell or something to cast to be done with it.”

“And let me guess you want us to help you find it?” Boyd asked clasping Erica’s hand beside him. 

Derek nodded his head, “I have been searching for over a month with no luck. You would honestly think this would be easier considering how many books there are on the supernatural out there but so far I have come up with nada. I’m starting to think the books that burned in the fire with my family might have held more info.” Derek muttered the last words quietly, he didn’t want to think about his family in that fire right now. Not to mention the all the valuable books that can’t be replaced that went up in flames with them. “You guys are my only family now I thought I had something with Stiles, heck we built a life together and everything. But as with all thing everything must come to an end.”

“Say no more man,” Jackson said stepping forward. “We all know of the situation going of course we can right guys.”

Boyd, Erica just nodded in agreement and Isaac came over and clasped Derek arm mouthing, “You know that I am with you to the end no matter what.”

“Thank you guys I really appreciate everything that you are doing for me,”   
==========  
Dr. Deaton’s Office…

Peter knocked on the door to Deaton’s office which said closed but things ain’t always what they seem and he thought he had heard noises on the side of the door that sounded human not animal.

Maybe he could finally get some answers here, ‘Even though I was always considered the researcher of the family when it came to the original Hale pack.’ He thought it was always good to find someone to help him get more information.

Peter knocked again losing patience he really didn’t want to go home without the news, it was in the middle of his knocking that Deaton finally picked to answer the door.

“Oh it’s you,” Deaton said in greeting. “I was wondering when one of the Hale pack would show up wanting the books.”

“Excuse me?” Peter said quirking an eyebrow. 

“I mean that is why you are here right?” Deaton asked. “Derek wants to know how to break a bond, and since he isn’t man enough to come over himself I’ll just hand the books to you.”

Deaton left the doorway and headed back into the building and a light came on somewhere in the back, Peter tried to come inside of the clinic but realized that he couldn’t cross the line.

“Really old friend is this necessary?” Peter asked but received no answer. 

A few minutes later Deaton come out of his office carrying a stack of books, “Now before I hand you these I want you to promise me one thing?”

“Look I am…” Peter started.

But Deaton interrupted, “I don’t want to hear any excuses right now. I am trying to keep the peace between Scott and Derek right now. We really don’t need a battle of the alpha’s round two in this community. So promise me that you will take these books and once you give them to Derek make sure that you keep away from Stiles from now on.”

“I am not here for those.”

“Come on you really expect me to believe that,” Deaton asked.

“It’s the truth I swear,” Peter said. “About an hour ago I was on my here to see what you may know about breaking a mating bond…”

“Yeah that is what I thought,” Deaton said starting to shut the door on Peter’s face. “Get out of here.”

“But then I ran into Stiles himself,” Peter said and Deaton stopped with a few inches of space between to go before the door shut fully. “You didn’t hurt him did you.”

Peter bit his lip, “I uhm… I,” he stammered. “I might have attacked him. It was a bit weird yesterday I kind of felt bad for the boy. And then this morning I don’t know what came over me when I saw his jeep outside of a clinic. But then I sensed something unexpected. Something that is definitely going to change everything. And I need your help.”

Deaton sighed and opened the door back up, “What did you sense?”

“Not out here,” Peter said.

“Fine,” Deaton said. “Come in and we’ll talk.”  
===========  
“Pregnant are you sure?” Deaton asked.

“Very,” Peter said. I could smell it on the young man. When I was finally able to get my wits about me.”

“Wow,” Deaton said rubbing his chin. “That is a development.”

“You think,” Peter said running a hand through his hair. “And Derek just threw him away like he was trash can you believe this.” 

“So when he claimed that he was smelling someone else on Stiles… he was probably sensing his child taking route instead,” Deaton said.

“That would be my guess,” Peter said throwing up his hands. 

“Has Derek never been around a pregnant person before?” Deaton asked. “I mean how could he not have figured out this on his own.”

“He has a younger sister Cora remember,” Peter said. “Not that I am defending him but it could e that he was to young to remember what it was like to be around someone pregnant.”

Deaton reluctantly agreed, “He is like seven years on Cora right? And it’s not like male pregnancies are common in the human race. Male werewolves developed the gene to carry children after their race started to die out. And they didn’t want to turn humans because a lot of them didn’t want to dilute the pureblooded wolves.”

“I remember all that I heard all the stories when I was a kid remember I was born a werewolf remember,” Peter said. “My parents taught me and Talia all about pureness of our race.”

“The last human on record that was in the history books was back in the 1800s. And if I remember the story correctly not only was he mated to the wolf,” Deaton said. “But if I remember correctly, they were soulmates to. I have never heard of a human getting pregnant otherwise have you.”

Peter’s eyes widened at that and he shook his head saying, “Oh my god that is the legend.”

“Yeah,” Deaton said. “That means that if Derek tries to break this bond he may very well kill the child inside of Stiles. Because the child is technically connected to both of them and Derek is forcing the break it could very well cause the death of both Stiles and the unborn child within him.. No human would be able to stand it.”

Peter shot out of his seat, “We need to stop this right now.”

“You think!” Deaton yelled over his shoulder heading for the door.

Peter hadn’t even seen him get up, but he was quickly on his feet heading out the door behind him nonetheless.  
==========  
Stiles home…

“My dad was concerned for my health so he dropped me off at the hospital this morning,” Stiles was saying. “I didn’t want to go. You guys know how much I hate hospitals I didn’t want to acknowledge that fact that this might actually be cancer.”

“It can’t be you are young and healthy,” Lydia said. 

“Even kids get the disease Lydia,” Stiles said thinking about all the commercials on the television with bald heads and sponsors asking for money to help with their care. “I think that it is more important then ever now to change me into a werewolf. Because when those tests come back positive they is no guarantee that I am going to survive that.”

“No worries man I’ve got you,” Scott said his eyes flashing red. “I don’t have to listen to Derek anymore so screw him and his beliefs to leave you human.”

Allison got up and stood beside Scott, “I don’t know why you was listening to that idiot anyway. He isn’t the only alpha in Beacon Hills.”

Lydia was the only one to remain on the couch, “Wait you were just speaking in the past tense like you knew that you already had it or something.”

“There is no denying it,” Stiles said. “I have been tired lately. Even now I feel that I all I have been doing is standing here talking with you guys and I feel like, and it feels like I have ran several marathons. I have been throwing up lately my whole entire life is a mess right now.”

“I love my mother,” Stiles said. “To be honest I don’t think that I am ready to catch up with her in the afterlife though. I want to live a long and happy life with my friends, and family. Whether that be with or without Derek.”

“Don’t tell me you are going to go running back if Derek decides to suddenly welcome you back with open arms,” Allison said. 

“Oh hell no,” Stiles said. “I will make him work for it. But I don’t see him ever forgiving me so I don’t even know why I brought that up.”

“Good,” Lydia and Allison said in unison.  
==========  
Peter’s POV…

Peter walked into the room with Deaton coming in from the back. 

Derek looked up from the book that he was reading and saw him come in, and Peter gestured for him to come over. 

“Did you find something?” Derek asked closing the book that he was reading walking over. He saw Deaton and figured that whatever it was he was here to help them break the bond.

“We need to talk Derek,” Peter said. “Alone if at all possibly,” he continued looking around the room of people who also had books in front of them.

“What going on that you can’t talk in front of my pack,” Derek asked the room behind him ears perked up. “Seriously they already know what is going on. I don’t hide anything from them.”

Peter gave a sarcastic smile, “Believe me you might want to break this to them after we talk to you first. It’s important, its about Stiles.”

“Whatever you have to say to Derek you can say to us to,” Jackson said. “We are pack and we don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“That’s right,” Boyd said giving Jackson a fist bump.

“Like the pack said we all learn at the same time or we don’t learn at all,” Derek said. 

Peter was starting to see why Stiles was making no leeway with them, they didn’t want to listen to reason. “Fine since you insist. I should tell you that I ran into Stiles today.”

Derek’s narrowed his eyes, “Really wow. And let me guess he convinced you that he never cheated on me.”

“Actually we didn’t say much of anything to be honest,” Peter said. “But even still he didn’t need to tell me that he cheated I know he didn’t.”

Derek cocked his head, “Okay. And how can you be so sure. I smelled another on him.”

“You must not have been around a lot of pregnant people then if you couldn’t sense that it was a new life inside of him that was given off the scent,” Deaton finally chimed in. Derek looked taken aback at this new info and the rest of the pack gasped in shock behind him. But Deaton pushed on. “Your uncle sensed it when he got within distance enough really get a good whiff of him.”

“Can we go into the other room now,” Derek said looking around at his pack who was staring in disbelief at Peter and Deaton.

Peter gave a humorless chuckle at that, “What happened to they are my pack and they need to know everything firsthand.”

Derek couldn’t help the red that crept into his cheeks in his embarrassment, “I need to…” he looked back at his pack. “Try to see if I can fix this,” he said quietly. But with his pack being werewolves they heard it anyway.

“Fine,” Peter said.

Derek gestured for his pack to stay where they were.   
==========  
“Now that you have come to your senses what are you planning to do,” Deaton said.

Derek rubbed his hands up and down his face, “In all honesty I don’t know. Are you sure about him being you know… pregnant?”

“I was around your mother for all of her pregnancies,” Peter said. “I also have a daughter, and I remember her smell vividly when she was inside of her mother. Yes, I remember what a pregnant person smells like.”

“Oh god,” Derek said feeling like he was going to be sick. “What am I going to do. Wait I thought only supernatural man can get pregnant Stiles is most definitely human.”

“Me and Deaton discussed that on our way over here and we think that we have an explanation as to how that is possible,” Peter said.

“I’m listening,” Derek said.

“The last human on record that got pregnant was in the 1800s” Deaton said. “And the scholars thought it was because he had found his true soulmate in the wolf. One that he was destined to be with forever death notwithstanding, it was even believed that they were able to share powers and without a bite the human could even transform into a wolf without being bitten. Sometime in all of this they manage to conceive and bear children.”

“Well this is all well and good and everything but I don’t think that Stiles qualifies as my soulmate he isn’t able to transform without a bite.”

“Has he tried?” Peter asked.

“Considering I didn’t know that was a possibility I didn’t think to try to see if he could do it,” Derek said throwing his hands up. 

Peter nodded and looked over at Deaton, “If that wasn’t an option, we had a second thought as to why he got pregnant. Remember when he was possessed by the nogitsune?”

“Yeah how can I forget?” Derek said. “Wait what does that have to do with anything?”

“Don’t forget about the wild hunt!” Deaton said. 

“Right,” Peter said. “We were thinking that option b was that he encounters with both of them may have caused him to change. And quite possibly he isn’t quite as human as we originally thought he was.”

Derek nodded thinking ‘That would probably more sense.’ He said aloud though, “And that’s it you have no other theories.”

Peter said, “No not really. But they seemed the most logical to me.”

“And me,” Deaton said. 

“Or it could be both situations,” Peter suggested when they both gave him a blank look he continued. “Think about it you never saw what your mate could actually do you probably never even took him on a run with the pack.”

“And now I don’t think I ever will,” Derek said putting his head in his hands. “He probably hates me now. I didn’t give him a chance to explain I was just so angry.”

Peter smiled grimly, “Yeah not going to lie. I hate to be in your shoes right now. You are going to have to do a lot of kiss ass to get him back.” 

Derek groaned and Peter couldn’t the smile that played across his face at that.

“You’re supposed to be on my side I am your nephew remember?” Derek said.

“Yeah I remember,” Peter said nodding. “But I also know that you can be a bit narrow-minded too. And get yourself into situations that is damn near impossible to get out of.”

‘So what do you suggest that I do,” Derek said. 

“My suggestion stop looking for a way to break the bond number one,” Deaton said to him placing a gentle hand on the trembling shoulder in front of him. “And two, stop looking for a way to break this bond.”

“No worries,” Derek said. “I am done. I just want to see my mate and apologize.”


	4. So How Do We Fix This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!!!
> 
> So I should give you some background to this story. And why later character aren’t being involved when I first watched the show I enjoyed it for what it was and read a fanfiction here and there but I was never interested in writing one I just enjoyed the work of others. But now with a lot of my favorite shows on hiatus and others I have to wait months for in order to get the next season I decided to rewatch a few of my favorites. Teen Wolf was one of them. And I am currently back up to season four of this show I cant believe how much I have forgotten since finishing the show in 2017 but it is helping me to write this fanfiction story. And I am glad I did because I have a new outline and everything for it. But I decided to do earlier characters instead of the ones from later seasons I don’t know why but you guys seem to like it should I bring in characters from later seasons? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter the longest one yet.

CHAPTER FOUR - So How Do We Fix This?

Stiles sat in his jeep chewing on his lower lip as he pulled into the clinic where he had gotten his tests done just a few days prior. The doctor had called him back because they had find something weird results and wanted to discuss it with him. 

‘It’s cancer,’ he thought to himself. He already knew it there was no sense denying it. He was sick just that morning and still felt a little nauseous now. Although rather it was from nerves or from the results of the tests he didn’t know.

He quickly found an empty parking space and pulled into it and quickly shut off the engine. He sat in the jeep another minute or two trying to find the courage to go inside and face the music. ‘Maybe it’s still treatable?’ he hoped so he didn’t want to die right now.

He was still gathering the courage to get out of the jeep when a car pulled up beside him startling him, and he quickly glanced inside getting a nice shock. 

Lydia was the first to get out of the car, followed quickly by Scott, and Allison.

Stiles couldn’t help but stare at them in disbelief before Scott taped on his window. He shut off the engine and climbed out of the jeep, “What’s going on?”

“What do you think dummy,” Lydia said shrugging. “You broke the news to us about you possibly dying and we wanted to be here for you when you got the news.”

Stiles felt tears welling up in his eyes when Lydia said that and Scott pulled him in for a hug whispering in his ears, “Don’t worry when I change you this will all go away.”

Stiles thanked him and Allison and Lydia to for being there for him. It meant so much especially after losing Derek, but he was determined not to think about him right now.

==========  
Derek’s POV A Few Days Ago…

“Okay so how do we fix this?” Derek asked looking between his uncle and Deaton.

“We?” Peter asked looking taken aback. “I think you mean you. How do you fix this? We are not the ones who dumped our mate like he was yesterday’s trash without listening to his side of the story. And then turned half his friends against him.”

Derek hung his head low feeling nausea rolling in the pit of his stomach, for the first time he had no idea what to do. He had no idea how he had fucked up this badly nor how he could begin to fix this. He did throw Stiles away like he was a piece of garbage and there was no forgiving that. The silence in the room hung thick in the air and suddenly it felt like the walls were closing in around him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Deaton finally noticed that he was in distress and came over rubbing his back, “Breathe son.”

But Derek couldn’t breathe his lungs felt heavy and, ‘Oh my God! Am I having a panic attack?” he thought he remembered Stiles used to get them a lot. But he? Himself never. He was the big strong alpha wolf of Beacon Hills he had an example to set.

Peter finally seemed to realize that his nephew was in distress and came over and squatted down to eye level with Derek and put his hand on his other shoulder. “Derek look man Stiles is a good man. I am sure that you guys will work this out somehow. And even if you don’t the kid is still half yours maybe he will let you visit him or her once they are born.”

It took longer then expected for him to get his breathing under control, “No!”

“No what Derek,” Peter said. 

“No, I want him back,” Derek said balling his hands into fists.

Peter looked unsure at how to proceed so Deaton stepped in, “I’m not sure that is going to happened son. He was pretty messed up after you broke it off with him and accused him of cheating.”

“You don’t think I know that!” Derek shouted slamming his fist into the wall and creating a hole where it went through. He pulled back to notice the blood coming from the cuts on it but it quickly healed over a moment later. “Stiles might hate me right now, but I swear to you to god to whomever that I will get him back.”

“Good luck with that,” Peter mumbled, and Derek glared at him. “Sorry I will try to be more optimistic.”

“How do you plan to go about it anyways?” Deaton asked.

==========

Stiles POV At the Clinic… 

“So what is the verdict doc?” Stiles questioned the doctor who had entered the room looking perplexed. “And please give it to us straight my friends are here for moral support.” 

The doctor rifled through the papers that he is holding nervously not speaking, “I don’t know how to tell you this….” Stiles gulped at the tone the doctor was using. “I think we need to do more testing. There has got to be a mix up in the lab or something. This can’t be right!”

“I’m sorry but what can’t be right?” Stiles said cocking his head in confusion he felt a hand on his shoulder rubbing gently. “What does the results say exactly?”

The doctor pushed his glasses up on his nose before swallowing deeply his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement. “We are going to need to run your test again. I am sorry.”

“What does the results say?” Allison asked standing up from her position heading towards the doctor. 

“Uh,” the doctor cleared his throat and started again. “the results came back positive…”

Stiles heart sank at the words he was hoping that he would have more time before making the transition into becoming a werewolf.

“…for pregnancy,” the doctor finished.

‘Wait! What?’ Stiles thought so shocked that he was on his feet pacing the floor. 

“I’m sorry is this some kind of joke,” Scott said.

“We are going to need to do the test again,” the doctor said. “Like I said. There was a very clear mix up somewhere along the lines. And I am sorry but we are going to redo the tests which means that we won’t have the results for ano…”

Lydia was now on her feet and she grabbed Stiles by the arm, “Come on let’s go. To the hospital this time. They may be able to figure out something faster.”

“Look I…” the doctor started but was interrupted by Alison.

“This is really unprofessional,” she said. “We won’t be visiting here anymore.” 

Allison followed behind Lydia who was still holding onto Stiles making Scott the last one out the door.

“Can you believe that?” Lydia said. “I understand that this is a small town and all but come on. This…” she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing by their cars. “Shit!”

Stiles whose mind was still reeling about what the doctor had said looked up startled when he felt a pull on his arms stopping him in his tracks. He was wondering why they had stopped until he looked over to see who was standing by his car. And it was too late to turn back around and pretend that he didn’t see him standing there.

Scott was the first one to speak however, “What the hell are you doing here Derek?” he snarled at the man in front of them.

Derek just threw his hands up, “I come in peace,” he said. “I pomise."

“And we should just believe you because,” Scott said stepping in front of Stiles. “You’re supposed to be his mate and yet at the first sign of trouble you leave him to fend for himself.”

Derek look away at that not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes at the moment, “Yeah, I know that I fucked up. But I am here to make it right. I apparently didn’t have all the information then but I do now.” He looked around at the group surrounding his mate before saying, “Look Stiles can we please talk alone.”

Stiles shook his head, “No Derek. I don’t really want to talk to you right now. You broke my heart and I am going through something that…” he trailed off not wanting to continue, not that it was Derek’s business anyway. “I tried talking to you so many times after the breakup and you didn’t want to see me. Dint want to speak to me, what gives now?”

Derek swallowed he had no idea how to tell his mate this and it sucked because it looked like he wasn’t going to get him alone soon. “I have new information.”

“Oh what did you find the guy I supposedly cheated on you with?” Stiles asked sarcastically. 

Derek opened his mouth to reply but Lydia interrupted, “Looks like the tables are turned now are they? I don’t think he wants to talk to you so why don’t you go back to your little pack and leave Stiles be.”

And with that they got into their cars and sped off.

==========

Lydia’s POV…

Lydia was furious after the events of the days first she couldn’t believe the clinic had some kind of mix up and Stiles was forced to wait for his results. And then on top of that Derek freaking Hale showed up outside of the clinic wanting to talk to him. The whole situation was fucked from start to finish.

She had yanked the car door open harder than she meant to as it mad a loud creaking sound she climbed into the drivers seat of her car. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She was making it her life’s mission to be a friend to Stiles no matter what. She was wondering just how she was going to do that with Derek truing to come back into the picture.

Allison climbed into the seat next to her. 

“Do you believe the nerve of Derek right now,” Allison asked shaking her head. “Does he really think that he can just walk back in Stiles life and there be no consequence just because he has new information.”

Lydia snorted, “Of course he does. But Stiles is smarter than that. Where is Scott?”

“He is riding home with Stiles to make sure that Derek doesn’t bother him,” Allison said. “I wonder what kind of information he has that he would be speaking to us again.”

Lydia shrugged turning the key in the ignition to get out of the hospital clinic’s parking lot she looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that Derek was still hanging around. “I don’t know. And personally I don’t care.”

She quickly pulled out of the parking space and smiled ruthlessly when Derek had to jump out of the way cursing as her car nearly plowed into him. ‘Damn.’ She thought realizing she had completely missed him.

Allison turned to her shocked, “What was that?”

“You can’t say he didn’t deserve it.”

Allison just shook her head as Lydia drove off, the guys in the jeep following them.

==========

Stiles POV…

Stiles couldn’t believe what Lydia just did as she pulled out of the parking lot but then again he shouldn’t be surprised. Derek was the reason that her man didn’t want to talk to her anymore. 

He hesitated for a moment wanting to go outside and check on Derek and make sure that he was alright, and even had his hand on the door handle. He was stopped by Scott’s hand on his shoulder, “Don’t do it. He doesn’t deserve your sympathy.”

Scott was right and Stiles quickly let go of the handle and before he could think twice he put the key in the ignition and drove off behind the girls.

==========

Derek’s POV…

In hindsight he should have seen it coming, but he didn’t expect it to be Lydia who dealt the low blow there. He stood up from the ground that where he landed brushing the dirt off his pants.

Okay so this was going to be harder than he had originally thought how was he ever going to get his mate to listen to him.

The problem was that he had to get Stiles away from Lydia, Scott, and Allison in order to talk to him and that’s even if he will listen.

Derek felt the bile raise in his throat at the knowledge that he had done to lose faith in his mate’s eyes. And had he not been so hot headed a month ago they could be celebrating the fact that they were going to be bringing a child into the world. 

Derek wondered if Stiles had figured out that he was pregnant yet. ‘Probably not,’ he thought. He was just at the clinic and whatever he had just been told it looked like it shook him to his core.

Nnow Derek felt guilty because he should have been in there with his mate instead of being out here waiting for him to come out.

Scott, Lydia, and Allison should be some of the last to know whether then the first. Hell they didn’t even know the whole truth. And Jackson is messed up because of all this. He lost his girlfriend / mate due to taking the wrong side. But he was determined to fix this.

==========

Later that Night…

Stiles moved the fork around the plate of food he wasn’t very hungry. His dad came home and Scott, Allison, and Lydia had all gone home for the evening.

“You alright son you look a little green did you get your test results back yet,” his dad asked.

Stiles honestly didn’t know how to answer that so he said nothing. What could he say after all, “’Oh yeah dad I sure did I am pregnant!’” And his dad would reply something like, “’But how son that is impossible!’” “’Apparently the people that work at the clinic are incompetent and mixed up my results somehow’” would be his reply. “’And now I have to wait even longer to find out what is wrong with me.’”

“Son?” Noah questioned coming closer. “What’s going on?”

Stiles dropped his fork down on the plate and it took a moment to finally answer. “Yeah the results came in but the doctor somehow got the results mixed in with someone else.”

Noah raised his eyebrows, “Oh?”

“The results came back that I am pregnant dad,” Stiles said and his dad burst out laughing. “I was so ready for him to say that I had cancer or something. My friends even came to support me and make sure that was okay afterward. But none of us was expecting that explanation.”

“Wow how did they manage that?” Noah asked his son and stiles shrugs.

“Beats me dad,” Stiles said. “But Scott said later on when we got back here that he was planning on taking me to see his mom tomorrow see if she could find anything out. Maybe get some test done herself that way we know that though won’t mess up the results this time.”

“Makes sense,” Noah said. “Pregnant though? How did they mess up that badly.”

“Don’t know or care,” Stiles said. “Just know that I will not be going back to that clinic.”

“I don’t blame you,” Noah said. “If you’re not hungry why don’t you go upstairs and rest. I’ll clean up down here.”

“You don’t have to do that dad,” Stiles said. “You’ve had a long day at work…”

“I want to and your day doesn’t sound much better so let me do this for you,” Noah said already grabbing the plates and heading towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t even tell you the best part,” Stiles blurted out a second later.

“Oh and what’s that?” Noah asked stopping on his way to the kitchen and turning around.

“Derek was there apparently he found out some new information and wanted to come talk to me,” Stiles said.

“Oh really now,” Noah said coming back to his seat.

Stiles nodded pursing his lips, “Yeah.”

“And what exactly was this information he wanted to talk to you about?”

Stiles shrugged, “I couldn’t tell you. Scott, Lydia, and Allison blocked his path to me. And I was to speechless at the fact that he was talking to me again to speak and find out.”

“Well I am glad that they were there,” Noah said. “Get some rest. I am sure the Melissa will get the bottom of this no problem.”

“Thanks dad,” Stiles said jumping up to hug his father but as he did a dizzy feeling swept through him and he had to grab the table to keep from falling.

“Stiles?” Noah asked concerned slamming the dishes onto the table and putting a steadying hand on his shoulder. “You okay son?”

The dizzying feeling left a moment later and Stiles nodded, “I think I just stood up to fast. That’s all. I am going upstairs to lie down.”

“Are you sure?” Noah asked. “Maybe we should…”

“I – I’m fine,” Stiles said. “I am just tired.”

“Okay,” Noah said. “I am going to follow you upstairs make sure that you don’t fall down them though.”

“Fine,” Stiles said he wasn’t going to argue knowing it was pointless. His father had been worried about him for the last week or so, it was nice to have someone doing it.

His dad quickly helped Stiles to his bedroom and he thanked him with the hug he meant to give him downstairs. “I really appreciate you and everything that you have been doing for me.”

“I’m your dad,” Noah said. “Its my job. Get some rest son don’t bother coming into work tomorrow either.” Stiles opened his mouth to argue, “I mean it I don’t need you passing out on me there. Go get yourself checked out by Melissa.”

“Yes sir,” Stiles said opening his bedroom door as his dad headed back down the steps. 

Stiles lets out a sigh as he plopped face down onto the bed, he knew that he should change into his pajamas, but he was too tired to get back up right now he kicked off his shoes. He reached blindly for one of his pillows and put it over his head trying to block out the overhead light that forgot to turn off before heading down to dinner. 

“Stiles,” he heard a muffled voice say and he yanked the pillow away to see who had called him.

“Wh – Derek?” Stiles asked getting into a sitting position. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

“First you need to learn how to lock your window man,” Derek said coming over and sitting on the bed. “And second as I told you today at the clinic we need to talk.”

“You broke into my dad’s home because you wanted to talk?” Stiles asked incredulous. “What happened to you never wanting to speak to me or see me ever again.”

Derek hung his head in shame, “About that I am sorry.” He reaches for Stiles's hand eyes pleading. “I was wrong I should have heard you out.”

“Yes, you should have instead you basically called me a whore, and kicked me out of the house,” Stiles said pulling his hand out of Derek’s reach. “And no matter how many times I called and texted you over the last month you completely ignored me. We’re mates man I dedicated my life to you and you just…” he couldn’t continue there was a lump in his throat.

“Look Stiles I am sorry about that,” Derek said. “More sorry than you will ever know. But I meant what I said we need to talk.”

“Save it, Derek,” Stiles said. “I don’t really want to hear it right now. Why don’t you leave the way you came in. I am pretty sure you don’t want to be running into my dad right now.”

“Stiles I…”

“I mean it Derek got the hell out of here,” Stiles said his voice raising just a little.

Derek reached for Stiles again his wolf calling to his mate who was clearly distressed but he had no idea how to fix this. He had fucked up bad. He tried to move closer but Stiles jumped off the bed to get away from him.

The moment he did, however, he swayed, and before Derek even knew what had happened Stiles was on the ground unconscious.

“Stiles,” he shouted coming over to his mate not caring if the sheriff had heard him or not. “Stiles wake up.”

A moment later the sheriff burst into the room and saw Derek crouching over his son’s body, “What the hell did you do to my son?” he asked head coming into the room and grabbing Derek by the throat.


	5. It's Funny How the Situation Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally finds out that he is pregnant! Yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter i put my heart and soul into it. And i am currently working on the next chapter as we speak and at the rate its going it could be tomorrow or Thursday you will be able to see it.

Chapter Five – It’s Funny How the Situation Reversed

“What the hell did you do to my son?” Sheriff Stillinski asked flying into a rage and grabbing Derek by the throat slamming him into the wall.

Derek swallowed deeply the sheriff was stronger than he looked, “Nothing I swear. I just wanted to talk and then he passed out.”

“I don’t believe you,” the Sheriff said tightening his grip on Derek’s throat. “How did you get in here anyways?” Derek looked at the window. “So you broke into my home? Why to hurt Stiles more than you already have.”

Derek shook his head, “No I would never,” Noah snorted at that. “I love him.”

“You sure haven’t been acting like it,” Noah said. 

“I know and I am sorry more then you will ever know,” Derek said tears escaping his eyes.

Noah finally let him go, “We need to call an ambulance.”

Derek nodded and pulled out his phone handing it to the sheriff before bending over to make sure that Stiles was still breathing and sighing in relief when he realized he was. He took his mates hands and kissed his cheek whispering that he will do better for both of them in the future.

==========

In the hospital…

“Ugh what happened?” Stiles asked waking up rubbing his head. 

Noah jumped up from the position of where he was sitting in the armchair, “Stiles. Oh good you are awake you gave us quite a scare. You passed out and the doctor’s said the cause was because of low blood sugar. Son when was the last time you ate.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment and honestly could not remember he had been so sick lately he just didn’t have much of an appetite to be honest.

Noah took his son’s silence as an answer, “Son you have to eat. You just can’t skip meals.”

Stiles bit his lip noticing his father’s concern, “I’m sorry daddy. I will do better.”

That’s all Noah wanted to hear, “Good,” he finally said giving his son a hug. “And while we are here we might as well see if the doctor can tell you what is wrong with you.”

Stiles nodded, “Sounds good. Where is Derek or did I just imagine that he was in my room earlier.”

Noah let out a breath annoyance, “I had him waiting in the hallway. He doesn’t deserve to be in here husband or not he hurt you and he can get the news secondhand for all I care.”

‘So that wasn’t just some crazy dream then?’ Stiles thought to himself not sure if he should be happy or not. “Thanks dad,” he finally said. 

Noah smiled grimly, “He told me that he needed to talk to you and that is why he broke into my house. But I want you to tell me the truth before I go out there and arrest his ass. Did he hurt you in anyway son? Because if his intentions was less than pure I am going to…”

“No he didn’t do anything,” Stiles said. “But I didn’t want to talk, and he kept trying to talk to me and touch me and I didn’t want to.”

“So he did try to attack?” Noah asked placing his hand on his hip that usually held his gun but he took it off at the house and didn’t take it when he left the house.

“No,” Stiles said. “Or at least I don’t think so. He was…” he had to close his eyes to try to remember what happened. “He was… he seemed to be upset about something and kept telling me that he found out some new information. But I didn’t want to hear it I might have tried to get away from him and that is the last thing I remember before waking up here.”

Noah nodded, “Okay. But he still committed a felony so leaving him in jail for a few days could at least…” He was interrupted by a knock on the door, “Uh, come in?”

Melissa opened the door to the room and an audible sigh filtered throughout the room when they realized it wasn’t Derek on the other side.

“Hey glad to see you are awake,” She said coming through the door. “You gave your dad a real scare back there.”

Stiles nodded and turned to his dad hoping that he would see the apology in his eyes and Noah just squeezed his hand.

“So have you ran anymore tests,” Noah asked. Stiles turned to his father in surprise, “I told her about your visit to the clinic and how they messed up your tests results. And she agreed that it would be best to have the hospital do them. And they could have the results back faster.”

Stiles looked to his arm which he just realized had a IV line attached to it and a bag hanging above his head. ‘Makes sense,’ he guessed they probably drew blood to test and then hooked up the bag for nutrients.

“I just wanted to get your vitals now that you are awake,” Melissa said coming over with a blood pressure cuff which she quickly wrapped around his arm along with a pulse oximeter. A second later she had and a thermometer in his mouth. When that was finished, she quickly jutted down notes on her computer and had a listen to his heart and lungs. “Okay I will get these reading to the doctor who should be in shortly.”

Stiles saw his dad and Melissa exchange a meaningful quick look at one another and was wondering what it was about. But then remembered that Derek was outside in the hallway and with his hearing was listening in so they didn’t want to exchange too much. Which was probably why she wasn’t going into mother hen mode at the moment. It took a moment but he finally figured out what it was probably about. Derek wanted to come in and see him.

“No way,” Noah finally managed to say.

“He is still Stiles husband,” Melissa managed to argue. “And his next of kin.”

“A right that he threw away after he left him high and dry,” Noah argued.

Melissa looked flustered at this Stiles was like a son to her she practically helped raise him over the years. “But still it is not up to you if you want him in here or not,” she said. She then turned to Stiles, “I know about what happened and I am sorry to here about it but if you don’t want him in here I can ask him to leave. Or if you do want to talk we can have someone waiting outside just in case it does turn into a heated conversation.”

Stiles looked to his dad and then back at Melissa, “Yeah I think that would be good as long as there is someone outside that will monitor and make sure everything is going alright.”

Melissa nodded, “Then I will go and get Derek.”

“And I will be outside of the door when he comes,” Noah said.

“Thanks dad,” Stiles said giving a rueful smile. 

Noah smiled and gave his son shoulder a small squeeze, “I mean it though any hint of funny business and I am taking him downtown.”

==========

Out in the Waiting Room…

Scott was balling up his fist wanting to punch Derek so bad right now and if it wasn’t for Allison right now Derek would probably be on a stretcher right now. 

But that didn’t stop Lydia from going after him, “So it wasn’t enough to throw him out like yesterday’s garbage now you have to put him in the hospital too.”

“That wasn’t my goal when I went over to the sheriff’s house to talk to him,” Derek said his head in his hands. “I found out something…”

“What they he has been sick lately?” Lydia said. “And now you are worried about him. Where was all this concern when you decided that he wasn’t worth your time anymore.”

Jackson stood up and went to his mate’s side grabbing her arm gently, “Listen Lydia it’s not like that.”

Lydia quickly snatched her hand away, “And your no better taking his side of things,” she shouted at Jackson. 

Jackson looked like he was ready to throw up at her words, “I am sorry more then you know. But we did find something and that isn’t a lie.”

“Well do you mind sharing it with the rest of the class?” Allison spoke up next to Scott. “I mean why keep us all in the dark.”

“Because Stiles needs to know first,” Derek said. “He is at the center of it all after all.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways,” Scott said. “I don’t think the sheriff is going to let you anywhere near Stiles again for a while. So why don’t you tell us. Since he trusts us and we can give him the information ourselves. In this way you don’t have to worry about getting killed y the sheriff.”

“Because it would be better coming from me and not you,” Derek said finally losing his cool.

That is when a nurse walked in, “Can you keep it down in here we have other guests and patients here. If you don’t on the other hand, we are going to have to call security and ask you to leave.”

“Sorry,” they all said in unison.

The nurse left and went back to their station and they turned to look at one another again. 

Derek turned to his pack, “Stand down everyone. We don’t want to make this situation worse then it already is.”

“But,” Erica said. 

“I mean it,” Derek said growling until Erica stood down. He then looked to Jackson and Boyd who nodded reluctantly. 

“So you all know what is going on, but you want tell us,” Lydia said. “Great!”

“Babe please,” Jackson said. “We want to tell you we just think that you more likely than not are probably not going to believe us.”

“Whatever,” Lydia said. “Have fun trying to talk to Stiles.” She then went over and sat down next to Allison and Scott and refused to say another word.

It was quiet in the waiting room for a few minutes before Melissa came in and they all seem to jump her at once wanting to know the condition of Stiles. 

Melissa told them however, “He is in stable condition and may be able to go home if all the tests come back okay. But right now he wants to speak to Derek.”

Scott, Allison, and Lydia let out audible gasps at that, “Wait what?” Scott said. “After everything he has done I am pretty sure you are pulling my leg on this one.”

It took all the composure she had to keep her voice calm, “I know son. But I cannot ignore the patients wish.”

Derek got up from his seat and headed with Melissa towards Stiles’s room, he hated that he wasn’t in there to begin with but now was his chance to make it right. 

“Just to let you know the only reason he agreed to this is because he has a mediator on the other side of the door,” Melissa said. “So if things do get out of hand in the room, the mediator will stop it by force if necessary.”

“I understand,” Derek said. “And don’t worry I will not escalate this any further. I just want to see my mate.”

“Okay then,” Melissa said and they turned the corner and noticed that Noah Stillinski was standing outside of the door. 

“Is he going to be the mediator?” Derek asked.

“Yes,” Melissa said deadpan. “Is there going to be a problem with that.”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “He is going to be biased and take his son’s side of things no matter what.”

“Well I hate to break it to you,” Melissa said. “But that was the only way that Stiles agreed to this. So its either the sheriff or you can go back into the waiting room.”

Derek gritted his teeth, “Fine, whatever. Let’s go.”

“Good,” Melissa said continuing to lead the way. 

They stopped outside of the door, and Noah gave him a quick once over. “Now I don’t need to tell you son that if you hurt him…”

“You’ll what kill me?” Derek said. “I understand. And no I don’t intend to hurt him.”

Noah glared at Derek who glared right back before eventually opening the door. 

==========

Stiles POV…

Stiles watched as the door to the hospital room opened and in walked Derek who looked to have been crying, and a part of him deep down wanted to comfort him. But he quickly shoved that part back down to where it had come from.

“So, I heard that you wanted to talk to me,” Stiles said after a minute of awkward silence. “What is it that you wanted to talk about.”

“Honestly I don’t know where to start,” Derek said. “I messed up bad Stiles and I am sorry. Peter of all people was the one that figured it out.”

“Figure what out,” Stiles asked. “And how about you start at the very beginning. It is a very good place to start after all. Like how you basically just called me a whore and didn’t talk to me for a month.”

“Yeah about that,” Derek said and then his voice went lower. “I am an idiot. I should have listened to you. I should have known that you wouldn’t cheat on me. But I was so confused at the time I did smell the presence of another. But…” he let his voice trail off as he sat down in the arm chair next to the bed covering his face with his hands so Stiles wouldn’t see him crying. 

“But what,” Stiles prompted.

“But apparently I mistook what I was smelling,” Derek said after a few minutes. “I wasn’t smelling the scent of another man or woman on you. But that of a growing child.”

Stiles was taken aback by the news, “I’m sorry what.”

“I could smell the scent of a growing child inside of you,” Derek said. “And I mistook the scent for that of another person and I thought you were cheating on me.” He broke down into tears after that sobs shaking his whole frame. “Oh god Stiles I am so sorry for being such an idiot.”

Stiles honestly didn’t know what to say, he just lay motionless on the bed staring dumbfounded at his former mate. “I’m sorry but what? You could smell someone pregnant? Is that what you are trying to tell me?”

Derek nodded, “Not someone though. You.”

Stiles laughed, “You can’t be serious man. Either that or you failed biology pretty hard. Last time I check men don’t get pregnant. It’s impossible.”

“I can assure you that it is very possible and that you are,” Derek said taking his hands away from his face. “I don’t understand it either. But both Deaton and Peter have heard tales from legends that happened centuries ago about werewolves who were about to conceive their mate’s child even when they were both males. This mainly happened to the supernatural creatures when their species when their race started dying out and they needed new members that weren’t turned by the bite. For they considered them unpure and felt that they would be better suited if both were pure werewolves.”

“But what does this have to do with us?” Stiles said still in disbelief. “Last I checked I am no supernatural creature thereby I should not be able to get pregnant if what you are saying is true.”

“its true,” Derek argued. “Deaton found the books and gave it to me to read. In it there was also talk about a werewolf who found a human as a soulmate. And this human after a while started becoming more like a wolf and was able to transform without a bite. Because their souls were so compatible to one another that they took on each other’s likeness. They were able to share their strength and could go out hunting on full moons together. And the human mate was even able to conceive and bear a child.”

“And this is in accordance to the legends that you were talking about?” Stiles scoffed. “Come on after the way you treated me there is no way that we are soulmates.”

Derek closed his eyes unable to look at his mate, “I know. How many times do I have to say I am sorry? Because I am can you give me another chance, I love you. You are carrying my child after all.”

“I doubt that,” Stiles said and Derek sighed. 

“Well if you don’t believe the legends the have another theory to as to how this could be possible,” Derek said. 

“Oh, and what is that?” Stiles asked.

“The nogitsune for one,” Derek said. “Peter or Deaton I cannot remember which one said it now, said that it could have changed you in ways unexpected when it possessed you. Or when you was taken by the wild hunt you never know. You may not be completely human anymore.”

Stiles hated to admit it but Derek was right, he has no idea what they might have done to his body when he was with them. It made him feel sick the complete violation of it. That was when he remembered the doctor at the clinic earlier today, ‘Wait is it still even the same day?’ he thought to himself. He found something weird with his results earlier in the day. And when asked what the tests said, the doctor confessed that he was pregnant. “Oh god!” he finally said out loud. He felt like he was going to be sick. “Trashcan.”

Derek saw the look on Stiles face and quickly grabbed the trashcan and thrust it under his head just in the nick of time to. He sat there rubbing Stiles back as he threw up in the trashcan making pitiful noises as he did. “Just let it all out. And I am sorry you have to go through this.” He kept murmuring to the other man along with other nonsensical words.

When he was finally done Stiles laid back against the bed groaning his arms covering his stomach. And Derek quickly removed the trashcan, “You alright Stiles?”

Stiles shook his head the wanting to drown out the entire world at the moment, he couldn’t believe it wouldn’t believe it. For if any of what Derek had just said was true then not only did he leave Stiles high and dry he left their baby too. And that was unacceptable.

“Can I get you anything a drink something to eat maybe,” Derek asked concerned for his mate. But the mention of food made Stiles feel sick again so her shook his head.

“If you are done talking can you send my dad back in please,” Stiles asked. 

Derek gulped, “But we still have so much to talk about.”

“Like what?” Stiles scoffed. “The fact that if any of what you said is true then you have a lot more to make up for then just coming in and apologizing once and telling me why.”

Derek shook his head, “I get that but we are mates man. And the baby is going to need the both of us to survive.”

“Well I don’t want to see your face right now,” Stiles said. “So please leave.”

Derek was openly sobbing right now, “Stiles please.”

“It’s funny how the situation suddenly reversed ain’t it,” Stiles said. “That was me begging you over a month ago to just hear me out and you refused. So I am paying you back in kind and asking you to please leave.”

“Stiles…”

But suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he spun around and growled his fangs glinting off the overhead light at whoever dared to interrupt him. 

“I think its time for you to leave,” Noah Stillinski said with a menacing scowl to match Derek’s. “He said that he doesn’t want you here.”

Derek growled his instinct was to protect his mate and his child and he didn’t care who stood in the way of that. But the sheriff stood his ground refusing to move which was a very stupid move as Derek’s eyes glowed red.

“Dad get out of here!” Stiles yelled. But Noah refused to move and that was when all hell broke loose as Scott entered the room having heard enough and grabbed onto Derek dragging him out of the room.

“Are you alright son,” Noah asked.

“No dad,” Stiles said shaking his head. “I don’t think I am.”


	6. You Made Your Bed Now Lie In it (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read
> 
> Thanks everybody for your kind words of encouragement I would just like to say that i kept trying for a few days after the fact i even called a helpline and i got nada the words are gone and i cant think of anything else to do but put out the words and i will get the second part of this chapter out as soon as possible i am thinking maybe Friday or Saturday at this point. I was going to put up a poll with this chapter see what resulted but the second half of the chapter is what the poll is about so i could spoil you or you can wait. its up to you guys.
> 
> sorry about not posting its just been busy at work but i have the day off tomorrow so we will see how much i can get done

CHAPTER SIX – You Made Your Bed Now Lie In It 

Stiles felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack as nurses and doctor’s rushed in to see what all the commotion was on about.

Melissa saw what was going on and walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Breathe Stiles breathe.” She said in a calming voice before turning to his father. “What the hell happened?”

“He was in here talking with Derek and I heard raised voices so I came in to check what was going wrong,” Noah said. “When I came in Stiles wasn’t looking so hot and Derek was on the verge of attacking me.”

“We are going to have to ban him from the hospital if he is going to be acting like that,” Melissa said.

“I agree,” Noah said.

It took far longer than to get Stiles calmed down then they wanted in the end they had to sedate him to get him to relax. And by this point the sheriff was hoping mad. He heard a lot of what was said between his Stiles and Derek and while he could hardly believe it. He was definitely something to look into.

“Uh, Melissa can I talk to you privately,” he asked. As the doctor’s now seemed satisfied that their patient was going to be alright left the room.

“Yeah sure,” Melissa said hanging back as the last one left the room closing the door firmly behind him. “What’s going on?”

“I have to tell you something and you probably won’t believe me,” Noah said.

“My son is a werewolf and so are his friends just a few short years ago I thought they were myth and legend,” Melissa said. “Trust me I don’t think there is nothing I won’t believe after that. Ok shoot.”

“I think Stiles may be pregnant,” Noah said. 

Melissa was floored by this, “What? How!”

“It was just something I heard as Derek was telling Stiles about it,” Noah said. 

“Wow,” Melissa said stretching out the word. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Is there a way you can confirm the pregnancy?”

“Well we did send his blood off to the lab that should do it right there,” Melissa said. “But I can also do an ultrasound on him and see if we can find the baby.”

Noah gave her a hug, “Thank you. As soon as he wakes up I will make sure to give him the news.”

==========

Everyone in the Waiting Room…

Scott paced the waiting room trying to listen in on the conversation that was going on in Stiles room but it was hard. He had to go through the beeping of the machines and conversations going on in other rooms but eventually he found it and listen in.

“Lydia,” Jackson said. “Can we please talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about Jackson,” Lydia said staring down at her nails.

“Look I wanted to apologize,” Jackson continued crouching down to her eye level. “I was wrong to take Derek’s side of this. I see that now. Stiles has always been such a good friend and in his time of need I abandoned him.”

“You broke up with me for standing with him,” Lydia said. “You called him a whore. I don’t think there is much to talk about although you should really be talking to Stiles about this. I am done with this conversation.”

Jackson walked away wiping his eyes he had the worst feeling there was never going to be a way to patch things up with Lydia.

Erica and Boyd tried to come over next and talk but was quickly shot down before they even made it halfway across the room. They sat in awkward silence after that. 

“Where is Isaac?” Erica asked Boyd who shook his head. She then turned to Jackson who also shrugged his shoulders. 

“He has been missing in action ever since Peter showed up with the news about…” Jackson said then stopped and looked around the room at those who still didn’t know the secrets.”

Scott barely heard the conversation going on in the waiting room as he couldn’t believe his ears at what was going on in Stiles’s hospital room. 

Stiles was pregnant? What! He could hardly breathe as Derek described how Peter and Deaton came to the conclusion of how it was possible. 

Stiles being Derek’s soulmate? Doubtful! But he guessed it would make sense right if Stiles could transition without a bite? 

Scott smiled when Stiles pretty much shot down that idea and Derek said the other option that came up. The nogitsune possibly changed him? The wild hunt this was getting weirder by the moment. 

‘Wait Deaton thinks that there is a possibility that Stiles isn’t human anymore?’ he never told Scott about this assumption. He was still lost I thought when something snapped him out of it. He heard Stiles telling Derek to leave and him refusing only for low growling to come out. And Scott quickly realized that Derek was turning in the room?

“Oh hell no,” he said running for the room as he heard Stiles told his dad to leave for his own safety. He burst into the room and saw Derek red eyes glowing and his fangs lengthened ready for the attack. He didn’t think about the consequences or if anyone was looking he just acted on behalf of Stiles and his father and got Derek out of there quickly.

==========

Scott had barely reached the parking lot with Derek in tow when the other alpha managed to break his hold. 

“Okay I am calm now,” Derek said. “I am sorry for my outburst in there it won’t happen again.”

“You damn right it won’t,” Scott said punching Derek in the face he smiled as he heard a satisfying crunch coming from the other man. “You are no longer allowed near him as far as I am concerned.”

“But Stiles is my mate,” Derek wanted to argue.

“Was your mate,” Scott said. “You lost that privilege the moment you ditched him at the first sign of trouble. Also you have been trying to find a way to break the bond…”

“How did you know about that?” Derek asked his face a mask of shock.

“How do you think?” Scott threw back at him. “And I think maybe you should continue to look for a way out of this bond because I don’t think Styles wants you anymore.”

“I can’t break the bond you don’t understand,” Derek said. 

Scott shook his head, “I do understand. Now that you realize that Stiles wasn’t lying you want to get back with him and make things right. But its you that doesn’t seem to understand you weren’t the one comforting him after you broke up with him and pretty much ghosted him for over a month. I still cannot believe you thought he would cheat on you, but here we are.”

Derek looked down at the ground, “When I smelled him that day in the kitchen I had mistaken the scent of his pregnancy for that of him cheating. And that is something I can never get back I have no idea how I had confused the scent so badly. I know I don’t deserve his forgiveness but it would be nice to know that I might still have a chance.”

“Honestly, I don’t think that you are going to get one,” Scott said. “So why not complete the ritual and destroy the bond between you two. You were quite sure that it was the right thing to do just days ago what changed now.”

“What else learning the baby,” Derek said. “You are his best friend maybe you can help me convince him that we need to stay together for the child.”

“No,” Scott said. “I will not. You want to save your relationship you go and convince him yourself.”

“But he is not going to listen to me,” Derek said.

“Yeah and whose fault is that?” Scott said turning and walking back in the hospital leaving Derek a mess in the parking lot.

==========

Derek tried to follow after Scott back into the hospital only to be stopped by security guards.

“You aren’t allowed in there son,” one of the men said holding a arm out to stop Derek from entering the building. 

“My husband is in there,” Derek said. “You have to let me through so I can talk to him.”

“This is nurses and doctors order sir,” said another security guard this one had his hand on his hip by his baton ready to use it if it came to that. “You attacked someone and now no one feels safe with you in the building.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Derek shouts.

“I suggest you leave,” said the first security guard. “Or we are authorized to have you arrested and thrown in jail.”

Derek stopped fighting and turned around he knew it was a lost cause, and he wasn’t doing anyone any good to try and get past the guards who was just trying to do their jobs.

“Fine I will leave,” Derek said and with that he took off.

==========

Noah’s POV…

“Did you get the equipment to do the ultrasound,” Noah asked Melissa when she came into view.

“Of course,” Melissa said. “The problem is I am not a trained Ultrasound Technician.”

“What?” Noah said through gritted teeth.

Melissa smiled sadly, “There are people that train for this and have a license in it. I never trained to be a licensed technician.”

“I thought it was a prerequisite for all medical professionals,” Noah said.

Melissa glared at him unamused, “No Noah its not. Believe it or not there are people in this building that have specialized in different areas in the medical field. And I personally didn’t think I would need training in ultrasound as a nurse, so I didn’t take the classes.”

“Great so what do we do now?” Noah asked. “Not everyone here is hip on the knowledge of supernaturals running around Beacon Hills. You can’t exactly go up to a tech and say, ‘Hey I have a possible pregnant man I want you to do an ultrasound on and check to see if he actually is pregnant.’ Can you.”

“No,” Melissa said but then it was as if a light went on in her brain. “But I can say that I think the patient could have I don’t know kidney stones or some form of stomach cancer or something. And we could get them to check that way.”

“Your brilliant,” Noah said giving her a hug. “Thanks Melissa.”

“Anytime you know Stiles is like the second son I never had,” she said. “And I would do anything for him.”


	7. You Made Your Bed Now Lie In it (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets the ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!
> 
> Author’s Note: First off I want to say I apologize for the long wait for this chapter I have been reworking this story after losing those 3,000 words I wrote down everything that I could remember from the original chapter six and there were things that I didn’t like so I decided to change them up a little and I think I like this new direction better instead of chapter six being one long chapter I have now decided to break it into 3 and the third part is coming soon I cannot promise a day because I am going to be busy over the next week but as soon as I can I will get it up. 
> 
> Also special thanks to Wendelthefierce, and SebastianRyan for their honest input on this story your reviews is what made me decide I needed to rework this a bit more I am a planner but even I down see all the plotholes and things when I plan out the story so thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Also, read the note at the bottom I decided not to put the poll.

CHAPTER SEVEN – You Made Your Bed Now Lie In It (Part Two)

Derek felt sick as he got into his car slamming the door behind him and slamming his fist against the wheel in frustration the horn giving a loud beep of protest startling him. He didn’t know what to do anymore and he had a feeling that he had lost his mate forever. He wondered how he could have been so stupid as to believe that Stiles would ever cheat on him in the first place.

“I guess I deserve this considering how bad I treated him in the first place,” Derek said out loud to the empty car for the rest of his pack was still inside of the hospital. No one bothered to come out and try to help him against Scott or those security guards. 

‘Do I have anyone anymore?’ Derek thought miserably to himself. In hindsight, he should have seen this one coming especially from Jackson whose mate had taken Stiles side in the first place.

He started his car and was relieved that the steering wheel was still attached and not broken as he backed out of the parking space. 

He headed to the one spot that brought him comfort over the years.

==========

Melissa’s POV…

Melissa took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the room hoping that she would find a technician inside and they weren’t at lunch or on break. A moment later she heard the door open and it took all that was in her not to visibly look relieved when someone opened the door to the room.

“Hello,” a tall lanky man young man with red hair and green eyes and wire glasses said. “How may I help you.”

Melissa took a deep breath before saying “I have a patient upstairs that I need you to do an ultrasound on.” 

The young man in front of her nodded, “No problem. What room did you need me in and I am there.” It was at this moment that he saw her nervousness and continued frowning, “Is everything all right?”

Melissa cleared her throat nervously, “Yeah. Yeah of course it is.”

“You seem a little nervous,” the man in front of her said. “That is why I asked.”

Melissa looked up and down the corridor and noticed there were people in the hall this was not a good place to discuss important information. “Is there anyone else in that room behind you?” The young man shook his head, “Good because what I am about to tell you I don’t need getting out to the public.”

The man narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her words, “I…”

“Don’t worry you are not breaking any laws or anything,” Melissa quickly went on and the man in front of her let out an audible sigh of relief at that. “Can we go inside?”

The young man finally opened the door to the room allowing her inside of the room. 

“Thank you,” Melissa said ducking under his arms. “What’s your name, sir.”

“Aaron Beach ma’am,” Aaron said.

“Thank you, Aaron,” Melissa said as he closed the door behind her. 

==========

Stiles hospital room…

Stiles groaned as he stirred on the bed a wave of nausea was threatening to force its way up to his throat. “D – da…” he stammered. A body suddenly shifted in the chair beside the hospital bed.

“Sti…” Noah started but then he saw the look on his son’s face and he quickly found a trashcan and handed it over to his son. He cringed at the sounds his son was making, but he went over and rubbed his back with a comforting hand. “Let it out son,” he said trying to comfort his shaking son. “Just let it out. Better out then in that’s what they always say right?”

Stiles just groaned at that, and Noah wasn’t sure rather or not he had heard him. What seemed like hours later but was probably just a few minutes he finally stopped vomiting into the trashcan but the shaking did not cease.

“Did you want me to grab you a doctor,” Noah said, and Stiles shook his head. 

“Do you really think what Derek said is true?” Stiles asked his dad. “About me being pregnant? And if it is, is this normal?”

Noah frowned, “I don’t know son, to be honest. If it is then Derek didn’t just give up on you he also gave up on his child. And that is… that is just…” he waved a hand through his hair in frustration at not being able to come up with the correct words.

But Stiles get what his father was trying to say though, “It’s an innocent life. It didn’t ask to be brought into this mess. And now it won't even get to know its own father.”

“Well Derek is the one that chose to stay away from when it mattered,” Noah said. “He would be lucky to get visitation at the moment.”

“I wouldn’t do that to them the child needs to know their father even if he is a complete jackass,” Stiles said. “And Derek no matter how I feel about him deserves to know his child. He was always about family.”

“You’re better than I am I can tell you that,” Noah said. “As for this nausea, I don’t really know what is up with that. When your mother was pregnant with you, she had it bad to. But now they have ant nausea pills out there that are supposed to help maybe we can talk to Melissa about that when she gets back in the room. She could get a doctor to assign some or something.”

Stiles nodded in agreement they just had to wait for her to get back his room.

==========

Melissa’s POV…

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Melissa said. “Stiles has always been like a son to me, and I would do anything for him just like I would for my own son.”

“Wait Stiles as in the sheriff’s son?” Aaron asked. 

“Yes,” Melissa said hesitantly. “You know him?”

“Yeah we went to Beacon Hills High School together was in the same grade but we didn’t hang out much unless we were in the same class or something,” Aaron said. “Even though this is a small town I haven’t really seen much of him in recent years how’s he doing?”

“We’ll…” Melissa started, “He is the one that I would like you to check up on. And we don’t want whatever you may find getting out to the rest of the town.”

“Oh,” Aaron said then he made a zipping motion over his much. “No worries I take what I do here at the hospital very seriously. Not a peep from me to anyone.”

“Thank you,” Melissa said.

==========

Waiting Room…

Lydia leaned over to Scott and asked him, “Do you think they are going to let us see Stiles anytime soon.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know Lydia. When I went in there to get Derek – ” he gritted his teeth at that name. “He still wasn’t looking so good.”

Lydia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Erica, “Do they know about the…” She stopped placing a hand on her stomach to emphasize the point and Scott shook his head. “Maybe if they knew they could figure out what is wrong with him faster.”

“And do you honestly think they will believe,” Scott cleared his throat. “I think that would be a little too much information for them at the moment.”

“But he’s human,” Erica said. “He can’t exactly heal like us now can he.”

It was Scott’s turn to get interrupted as he opened his mouth to say something Allison cut in. “That’s not really your concern now is it Erica. Last time I checked you were team Derek he just threw him away after accusing him of cheating.”

Lydia nodded, “Where was all this concern when Derek kicked him out of the house. And then split the pack in two because some of us took the side of Stiles?”

Erica shrank back in her seat placing her hands on her face. “I’m sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

“No,” Boyd finally spoke up for the first time since they had arrived at the hospital. “You don’t need to be quiet. Listen guys we…”

“Don’t have much of an accuse,” Scott said. “You’re an adult we all are. I think its time you’ll put your big boy pants and realize you made a mistake. And the best thing you can do right now is trying to make up for it. That is the only reason I haven’t forced you out like I did Derek I think you three are generally sorry. Unlike Isaac who seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet.”

“Yeah, where is Isaac?” Boyd said turning to Jackson who hadn’t said a word since Lydia refused to speak to him.

“The hell if I know,” Jackson said folding his arms across his chest. “I’m not his keeper.”

“You lost one of your own pack?” Scott asked incredulously.

“He might have told Derek where he was going,” Erica said lifting a tear-stained face from her hands. “Otherwise we have no clue.”

‘Great,’ Scott thought to himself just what he needed. ‘We have a rogue werewolf out there with no clue where he was or what he was doing at the moment.’ 

==========

Back in Stiles Room…

There was a knock at the door and Noah quickly said, “Come in.”

“Good news I found someone who has agreed to do the scan and keep quiet about his findings,” Melissa said as she walked through the door.

“Well that’s a relief,” Noah said he then turned and glanced back at the doorway only to find it empty. “Thanks again, Melissa. But where is he?”

“He is in the ultrasound room setting up as we speak,” Melissa said. “We need to wheel Stiles down there. He’s promised that no one would bother us once we are settled in there.”

“Did you tell him about the special circumstances?” Stiles asked.

“Not exactly,” Melissa said smiling sheepishly. “I said that this would be a special case but I didn’t go into any details. And I asked him to keep it quiet. The good news is that he is a former classmate of yours, so he knows who you are at least.”

“Oh,” Stiles said surprised. “What’s his name?”

“Aaron Beach?” Melissa said. 

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head and finally answering her, “I remember an Aaron but I don’t recall a last name. What did he look like?”

“Tall, redhead, also had glasses?”

Stiles shook his head again biting his lip, “Don’t recall.”

“He said you might not remember him he wasn’t known to hang around and go to games and stuff,” Melissa said.

“We might as well get going if we are,” Noah said. “We need to talk to you about the nausea we were hoping that you might have something for it.”

“I’ll talk to the doctor’s later and see what they can do,” Melissa said.

Noah then turned and helped his Stiles off the bed and into the provided wheelchair.

==========

The Scan…

They reached the room a few minutes later and Aaron opened the door for them to enter. 

“I have everything all set up,” Aaron said holding the door as Melissa wheeled Stiles into the room closely followed by the sheriff. He then continued, “It’s good to see you again Stiles.” Stiles waved from where he was sitting in the wheelchair, “If you can just go ahead and hop up onto the table. Or if he needs help can…”

“Oh no problem,” Noah said bending down and putting his arms around his son scoping him out of the wheelchair despite Stiles protests. He then walked over to the bed and sat him gently on top, “Don’t want to run the risk of you slipping and falling is all.”

Stiles just covered his hands over his face, “I’m not an invalid dad.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Noah said. “It doesn’t help to be cautious right now.”

“Whatever,” Stiles mumbled. “Are we doing this?”

Aaron nodded then walked over and rummaged through a draw until he found what he was looking for a bottle of ultrasound gel which he sat in a tray. He also found a blanket which he draped over Stiles's lower half to cover his modesty then quickly flipped the screen of the machine on.

“Can you pull up the gown please,” Aaron said and Stiles quickly obliged him. “Okay this is going to be a little cold,” he said before squirting some of the liquid on Stiles's stomach who flinched from the chill. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright,” Stiles said through gritted teeth. ‘If I am really pregnant then I am going to have to get used to this anyway right if I am going to be doing more ultrasounds,’ Stiles thought to himself.

Aaron then moved the wand over Stiles's stomach, “Any particular place that I should be looking?” he asked after a minute of searching.

“Try the lower region,” Melissa said pointing at herself for reference. 

Aaron nodded and obliged lowering the wand where she pointed and gasped in shock at what he was seeing on the screen. “What?” Aaron said as he glanced at the string of pearls on the screen. “How is this possible.”

“You see when a man loves another man very much,” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Stiles not now!” Noah said.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered. He honestly had no idea where the joke had come from anyways this was a very serious matter at hand and he shouldn’t be making light of it.

Melissa stepped forward with a warning look on her face, “Now you remember what I told you right this must remain secret.” She said with a warning look at Aaron.

“Of – of course,” Aaron said. “I won’t breathe a word but…” he said looking perplexed at the screen. “This is a miracle… congrats?”

Stiles coughed when Aaron said “Congrats!” he really didn’t want to go into how this baby was a good thing and also a bad thing at the same time so he said nothing.

The room watched the monitor in surprise when the cough that Stiles admitted caused the wand to jump and show a second baby on the monitor.

“Twins?” Stiles said. ‘Oh god,’ he thought before he heard a thump hit the ground beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the poll question: what should the genders of the twins be?


	8. You Made Your Bed Now Lie In It (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reminisces about the good ol days and then gets drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the long wait for this chapter someone new gets introduced here and i had to figure out how to do it while at the same time sticking true to the story and i also had to rewrite a good chunk of the chapter i hope you like it.
> 
> P.s. I almost forgot to mention the results of the poll and twin boys won it

CHAPTER EIGHT – You Made Your Bed Now Lie In It (Part Three)

Time for a Wedding Thirteen Months Prior…

Derek rubbed his hand through his hair dislodging a strand as he waited for the music to start signaling the start of the ceremony.

“Relax,” Cora smiled as she tucked the stray strand of hair back behind her brother’s ear, “Don’t worry Derek you’ll do fine. Just calm down and breathe.”

He nodded finally letting out a shaky breath, “Thanks Cora.”

“No problem Derek,” Cora said playfully giving his shoulder a playful punch. “I am just happy that you allowed me too walk you down the aisle of your wedding.”

Derek winced slightly at the punch which was probably going to leave a bruise as she punched him slightly harder then she probably intended. It wasn’t long before the music began to play and the flower girl who was a part of Cora’s new pack started down the aisle sprinkling flowers as she went. She was soon followed by the rest of the wedding party it wasn’t long before it was his turn to head out. 

Cora looped her arm around her brother’s as the left they house and headed out onto the lawn to a perfect day the sun bright overhead and a cool breeze was blowing through the trees. The wedding was a small affair just family and friends and a couple of werewolf packs that still associated themselves with the Hale pack. 

The guests stood as they made their way down the aisle to the alter, he saw Isaac his best man standing by the priest with a huge smile on his face. And Derek couldn’t help the lopsided grin that he was now producing as he got closer to the alter. 

What seemed like hours but was probably only a moment later he stood at the alter and Cora released his arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Good luck brother,” she said smiling before going to take her reserved seat in the audience.

Derek stepped up on the podium before turning back to the house just as the music started playing signaling that it was Stiles turn. 

Stiles looked absolutely radiant in his white tuxedo and black dress shirt underneath a brilliant smile on his face he was sporting a fresh new haircut. His dad was walking along side of him their arms hooked together as they made their way down the aisle ready to start a new life with his intended mate.

Derek’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears at the sight of it (though if anyone noticed and comments on it later, he would swear a bug flew into his eyes). Derek’s wolf howled inside of him at the sight of his mate coming towards him. A moment later he reached the steps and Derek held out his hand and Stiles father placed his son’s hand in Derek’s own it was surreal as he helped Stiles up the steps. 

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Derek Hale and Mieczyslaw Stillinski in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured and now they have decided to live their lives together as a bonded pair. It is fitting and appropriate that you, the family and friends of Derek and Mieczyslaw, be here to witness and to participate in their union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past.”

‘God that was a mouthful,’ Derek thought to himself as the priest preceding over the wedding finally stopped to take a breath. He couldn’t help but squeeze Stiles hand in nervous anticipation of what was coming next.

“And now they have prepared their own vows that they want to say to each other,” the priest said taking a step back from them.

Stiles seemed to take a deep breath as he turned to Derek huge smile on his face. “I make this solemn promise to you,” he began gripping Derek’s hand tightly in his own. “To be your lover when you need to be loved. Your doctor when you are ill, your army when you go to war. Your umbrella when life rains down on you, your rock when you get weary. Your shield when you are drained. Your pillow when you need to rest, your voice when no one can hear you. Your ear when no one will listen, your comfort when you feel pain. Your hero when you are under duress. Your sunshine when darkness falls. Your answer when questions arise your inspiration to overcome obstacles. Your hand to hold when you are frightened. Your kiss that wakes you every day, and your “I love you” each and every night.”

Derek realize it was now his turn to go the moment Stiles finally stopped speaking, and he nodded and smiled before opening his mouth to speak. “Because of you, I laugh I smile and I dare to dream more than I ever have. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are and always will be the love of my life, my soulmate, my person to turn to when I have no one else. I didn’t fall in love with you, I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open. Choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we’d choose anyway. And I choose you Stiles in a hundred lifetimes in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality I’d find you and I’d choose you.”

==========

Today…

Derek turned off his computer monitor after watching the vows he took with Stiles more than a year ago and quickly wiped his hands across his face. 

“This is no time for tears,” he shouted to the empty room. He needed to get his mate back no matter what the cost but how to do that when even the ones that had sided with him originally seemed to have abandoned him.

Derek needed a drink damn it a strong one but with his werewolf metabolism it wouldn’t let him get drunk no matter how hard he tried. Derek remembered all the times he would tell the fellow wolves in his pack about how much of a gift and a blessing it is to be what they were.

Over the last month or so Derek had tried to get rid of everything Stiles but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. Stiles had been ingrained in everything from helping Derek to repurchase the land from the government to tearing down the house and helping build it anew. With rooms for each member of the pack when they decided to come over to spend the night. He grabbed his car keys and headed back out the door and got into his Camaro and drove around town until he found himself at a bar he quickly got out and of the car and headed inside.

Derek had no idea when it had started to rain, as he drove to the nearest bar in town that he could find. But as luck would have it the sky had opened up and was unleashing itself onto the earth below. 

A random bolt of lightning shot across the sky soon followed by thunder startling him as he drove down the road. And as he drove he couldn’t help but think about the messed up situation he was going through at the moment. And how he needed to win back Stiles love and trust even if it was the last thing he ever did in his life.

He loved Stiles and he now knew that there was no excuse for what he had done to the other man no matter how justified he felt about it when he first learned about it. He should have heard his husband out rather than dismiss him.

Derek remembered the words to the original wedding vows before Stiles decided that they weren’t good enough and that they should right their own instead. “To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish: from this day forward until death do us part.”

It wasn’t even the whole thing just the ‘For better, for worse!’ line that is where he screwed up at. He had accused Stiles of cheating on him and didn’t give him a chance to explain why. And to make matters worse he had heard Stiles heartbeat he knew that he was telling the truth when his brain refused to believe otherwise. He was just so upset at the moment that he didn’t even think about what it all could mean that he was smiling another among his mate’s scent. 

But Stiles had been human and though male supernaturals have been known to fall pregnant occasionally if to preserve their species he had never heard of a human one doing it. He guessed it made sense now the way Peter and Deaton described it by them possibly being soulmates. 

The car swerved for a second when he took his hand off it and slammed it against the steering wheel in frustration, “God how could I have been so stupid.”

The bar wasn’t as busy as he thought it would be just a few customers around the booths nursing a beer in front of them. He decided to go to the bar itself and take a seat at one of the barstools. 

A tall woman with pale skin and shoulder length blonde hair and spiral curls looked around the place bored. But she immediately perked up interest when he walked through the door.

“Ah hullo there suga,” she said smiling politely as he sat down. 

Derek cocked his head at her she had a deep accent that he couldn’t place. And it definitely wasn’t Beacon Hills. He choose to ignore it though she probably just moved into town or something. 

“Da silent type I see,” she said when he didn’t say anything. “What can I get’cha honey.” 

Derek glared at her and she threw up her hands in defense, “I just want a drink no talking please.”

“Whatever,” she said grabbing a bottle and a poured a shot before placing it in front of him. 

Derek didn’t say anything just tossed the shot back before beckoning for another one. She quickly placed another one in front of him. 

“Afternoon drinking,” she said. “We don’t get very many customers this early in the day unless they are running away from something.”

Derek’s head shot up at that, “What’s it to you?”

“I am a good listener,” she said. “So if you wanna to unload anything I have a ear to hear.”

Derek just scoffed at her before downing the second drink she poured a third without him even asking placing it in front of him.

“Name’s Eleanor,” she said smiling sweetly at him and licking her blood red lips. “They call me Elle for short what’s your name?”

‘None of your business,’ Derek thought to himself trying to ignore her obvious flirtation it was about this time that he started to realize this might have been a mistake. He got up to go but that was when Elle put her hand on his stopping him.

“Why don’t you stay where you are Derek,” Elle said. She had a surprisingly tight grip on his hand, and he could not seem to break it.

“How do you know my name?” Derek asked getting up but when he did the room started to spin. “Wh – what did you put in my drink.” He glared at her through blearily unfocused eyes and when he did, he noticed that she was not the beautiful woman that he saw when walked through the door. Her teeth which had been a normal length just a moment ago was now elongated and her eyes glowed golden.

“Oh, just my blood honey,” Elle said smiling seductively before she hoped onto the bar her grip still tight on Derek’s hand. “You’re mine now.”

Derek shook his head trying to clear it but couldn’t darkness was starting to close in around him, and before it went completely dark he noticed the other patrons of the bar closing in on him.

==========

“Derek, Derek,” Derek woke to his name being called and he looked around to see Isaac tied up in a corner of the room. “Oh, good you’re awake.”

“Isaac? What happened,” Derek asked trying to reach up and rub his head which pounding but found that he could not as he too had been tied up. “Where are we?”

“The hell if I know,” Isaac said. “I don’t even know how long I have been down here. I was kind of hoping you knew and that the rest of the pack was well on their way behind you.”

Derek scoffed at that trying to yank against the chains that was binding him to no avail, “Yeah that is if the pack was even talking to me anymore. Everyone seems to have taken Stiles side of the story. And honestly I don’t blame them.”

“So, your saying that we are own our own as to how we are going to get out of this?” Isaac said. 

Derek nodded, “Yeah pretty much. Erica, Boyd and Jackson has all made it clear they don’t want anything to do with me and have joined Scott’s pack.”

“Why what happened,” Isaac asked.

“Is this really the time to discuss what happened when we are trapped here with no way out?” Derek asked.

“Guess you’re right,” Isaac said. 

“What do you know about Elle?” Derek asked. 

“Who is Elle?” Isaac asked staring blankly at Derek.

“The woman or whatever the hell she was that kidnapped us and put us here.”

Isaac shook his head, “I don’t know any Elle. There was a woman named Catherine that took me and brought me down here.”

Derek’s blood ran cold when Isaac said that which meant there was more than one of them and the were out for blood whoever they were. “What did she look like?”

“She was tall pale she had curly blonde hair,” Isaac said. 

And Derek’s blood ran cold at that because that was the exact description of the same woman that had kidnapped and taken him. “It was the same woman Isaac. She just gave us two different names.”

“Almost not quite,” came a voice from up the stairs. “But you get an A for effort.”

At the sight of Catherine / Elle or whatever the hell her name was Derek’s immediately shifted his eyes burning a bright red and his fangs immediately elongated. As he struggled against the chains that was binding his form against the chair he was sitting on. 

“That’s cute,” Catherine / Elle said smiling her own fangs lengthening to match his. “Sit boy.”

And with that Derek’s body went completely limp for reason against his will his teeth normalized back to the regular length when in human form. “What the hell? Who are you? What the hell are you?” he asked her.

But Catherine / Elle said nothing as she walked over to Isaac and… started to suck on his neck? Isaac let out a loud moan rather from pleasure of the experience or from pain Derek honestly didn’t know. And it was over a moment later when she pulled away again and when she turned to face him he noticed her lips were red with Isaac’s blood. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before licking the blood hand.

“That’s disgusting,” Derek yelled. 

“What you approve of my feeding method’s baby,” Catherine / Elle said. “Werewolves what should I have expected.”

And with that she walked gracefully back up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

“Isaac?” Derek called to his beta. But Isaac seemed to be lost in a daze of whatever she had done to him just now. “Isaac? Hey we need a plan to get out of here so we better start figuring out a way now… Isaac?”

But Isaac was gone his face was completely slack in his chair a smile of content across his face. ‘What the hell did she do to you man?’ Derek thought to himself as he watched his beta across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently working hard on the next chapter which should take considerably less time to write considering i am doing a ten thousand word friday to make up for all the days i was stuck with writers block.


	9. story up for adoption

I have made the decision to call it quits on this story and it is now up for adoption things in my life is chaotic right now and depression is hitting hard I will leave this up for a few days so if you want it you can take it after that I will be deleting the story and my account


End file.
